Promise to Help
by Dragonhart46
Summary: When Harry is worried for his friend Hermione, someone comes forward and helps him. But the problem is, he doesn't want help. A Dramione fluff.


**Disclaimer - Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

 **Bonjour! Please RR.**

 ** _Author's Note_** \- **This story will have two chapters, maximum three. This is a AU where Snape, Fred and Dobby are still alive.**

'This is going to be an amazing year! No Voldermort, no Bellatrix, no...' Hermione's thoughts railed off as she reached the Great hall. Taking a deep breath, she enterred the hall, officially starting her 8th year at Hogwarts.

It was the same sight. Four tables, four houses.. only this time she observed, the 7th and 8th year slytherins were less. 'May be they couldn't face us..' she wondered. But when she thought her year would be wonderful, she spotted her childhood nemesis, the one she had taken much pleasure in punching during her 3rd year. Draco Malfoy. Sighing, she looked away from him, wondering what be would come up with this year.

Sitting down next to Ginny and across her two best mates, she said 'Good Morning' with such a radiant smile, that Ron got pissed. 'Well someone's in a good mood.' He said, earning him dirty looks from his sister who said 'Let her be. Only because you didn't want to come here to finish your education, does not mean that nobody wants to, you git.'

'Don't call me that' warned Ron, but before he and his Ginny could start fighting, Harry cut in and said, 'Did you notice? There are less slytherins this year.' Everybody nodded, but no-one spoke as their breakfast appeared magically, and they started eating. After thier breakfast, Professor McGonagall addressed all the 7th and 8th years, and gave them thier timetables.

McGonalgall's speech yesterday was good. She had thanked all the 8th years for returing to Hogwarts but had also mentioned that no special treatment would be given to them, which was tthe best part according to Hermione.

'I have free class right now!' yelled Ron holding his timetable up. Shaking her head, Hermione got up and said 'Please don't let the whole Hogwarts know about your timetable Ron. And I'm going to the library, I don't have class either.' With that she left Ron and the two love birds in the Great hall, and made her way to the library.

'Many things have changed' she heard someone mutter. There was something similar in the voice, yet it was different in the way it was told. There was uncertainty, grive and she was sure, it couldn't be HIM. It can't. It just can't.

'You' he said when he saw her. 'You' she said shocked.

'Now you too are scared of me Granger?' He said, not in his usual, superior tone, but something different. Hurt?

'Me? Scared of you?' chuckled Hermione, and she knew it was not ment to hurt him. She felt good when the tension in his face disappeared.

'I shouldn't be helping him' she thought as she made her way to her destiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'She's not scared of me.' Draco muttered to himself. 'Atleast someone still thinks I'm a human, and not a monster.' Sighing happily he went back to the common room where Blaise and Pansy were waiting for him. 'Where had you been?' Blaise asked eyeing him for any injuries. 'Had been to the library, that's all. Why?' asked Draco.

'We need to stick together Draco' said Pansy sniffing. She had been crying. 'What happened?' Asked Draco sitting infront of the hearth.

'Name calling.' said Blaise, 'Only this time it's not us.' He finished.

'Oh' was all that came out of Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month went by and it was time the owls arrived. Every one was smiling as they read their letters and opened up their presents and things they had asked for. Hermione was not looking forward for anything. But, she had received a letter from Molly staying that everything was fine and wishing her good luck for her year ahead. She had received a few things from the twins' joke shop too. She was very thankful.

Looking up, she saw many hadn't received anything. Hannah Abott, Neville, and many more. She couldn't handle it anymore. She was tearing up, not only for herlsef but for her friends too. She knew how it feels to miss someone. Getting up, she knew she had to get out. Go for a walk, get some air, so she headed out to the quidditch field.

She was in tears when she reached the ground. But she was not alone. She saw Draco, his eyes puffed, walking next to Blaise. Wiping her eyes, she walked up to them and said 'Everything alright?'

The moment the worlds left her, the reality hit her. 'What did I just do?! Merlin! I didn't even think that!' she thought. But before she could walk away, Blaise said 'None of your business, Granger.' She was about to spite back when Draco said, 'Don't say that Blaise.'

She was shocked. What the hell just happened! Blaise too was shocked. Before Hermione could realize anything, she and Draco were alone, walking next to each other.

'Do you think I'm a monster Granger?' He asked.

'What?!' she asked 'No! Why would I think that?'

'Because I am. I am... a death eater!' He said.

'Were.' She corrected. 'You were. Malfoy, you have to try to move on..'

'Try?!' He yelled. 'How the hell do you expect me to move on, when I'm always stated at, called names...as if I was a monster.'

'You are stronger than you think Malfoy. And thank you for talking to me. Now I think, I'm stronger too.' And with that she left.

'What? Crazy lady. She thinks she knows it all! ME?! Stronger?' He said, pocketing his mother's old letter, which had given him the news. It had been six months now. His dad...had left him and his mother behind.

'I was not strong. Not even close.' He thought. He couldnt even attend his father's funeral for Salazar's sake!

Tears were pooling in his eye. He didn't know what to do. He knew his father was not that good of a person, he was a coward. But he was his father.

He started to sprint. He had to let all his pent up energy, all those emotions out.

She was confused whether it had helped him or not. Mreover she was not sure how on earth it had helped her. But it had. She was Hermione Granger. She will not break down!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Winter...snow...'

'Wake up Draco!' yelled Pansy. We are late for double Charms.

'Huh?' said Draco sitting up. He was sleeping on a freaking couch. 'How?' He said, meaning how on earth he had slept on a couch.

'What?! Wake up dream boy. You have two minutes, be there on time.' said Pansy before she stormed out of the common room.

Sighing, he made his way to his class, trying to recollect his dream. Damn it. He couldn't remember a thing and his head was throbing. He stood ouside the class, deciding whether to go in or to go back to the dorms and sleep when Hermione came.

'Go in or make way Malfoy.' She said. And when Draco made way for her without uttering a word, she knew something was wrong. 'What happened? Something bothering you?' she asked eyeing him. This was the first time she actually ment to help him.

'You!' He spat and walked away, leaving Hermione fuming with anger. 'How dare he! Dudderhead!' she yelled, and entered her class, but regretted doing it. The whole class, including the professor was staring at her. Feeling her checks turn hot, she walked to get place and sat next to Ginny, who asked 'What was that?'

'Later' mouthed Hermione before turning her attention back to the class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I shouldn't have said that.' Thought Draco.

'But why can't she try NOT to poke her nose in other's business.' Sighing, he went back to sleep.

'NO! Don't let me go! Please...I apologise.'

He woke up an hour later, shocked. What was happening to him. Why was he seeing a brunette in his dream. The picture of her chocolate brown eyes were swirling in his mind. Shaking his head, he decicded to go to the kitchen to get something.

Standing in front of the kitchen door, he was about to tickle the pear when the door opened in its own. Gasping, he took a few steps back. But when he saw who it was, who had opened the door, he realxed a bit.

'Dobby!' He said with all the voice he could muster. He didn't want it to be that loud. But it was.

Dobby squealed and walked away grimacing, not even bothering to wish his ex-master, who was arrogant enough to still yell him.

'Bad sir...yelling at Dobby...I'm free..' was all what Draco could hear the house-elf mutter.

'Great!' Thought Draco, before walking in and asking other house-elfs for a mug of hot chocolate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas was near. Soon it was time for Hogsmeade. Draco forced himself to go, as he knew he needed a break.

He spent the whole day at three broomsticks with Blaise, both pouring down a couple of butterbeers, until it was noon. They had promised Pansy to help her...or try to help her pick up a..dress, or shoes. Well it didn't matter, did it?

But when Draco and Blaise stepped out of the café, they saw a couple of slytherin fouth years bullying few third year ravenclaws.

This actually made both of them feel nostalgic. They had always wished for someone to reprimand them, guide them so that they could have turned better in life.

Stepping in, Draco said 'You' poking one of the slytherins. 'Behave! Why don't you go pick on someone of your own age? Scared if you'd lose?'

The other fourth year came ahead and said 'Wait till my father hears about this!'

As soon as they heard this, both Draco and Blaise went into a fit of laughter. Blaise was rolling with mirth when Draco said, smirking his classic smirk 'Wait till professor McGonalgall hears about this.'

The fourth years knew who he was. Deciding not to mess with him and his intentions, they left without another word.

'OK Blaise, enough.' Said Draco grinning as he felt akward now, recollection his little ferret incident.

It took Blaise a while to calm down (typical friend) and after being thanked by the ravenclaws, Blasie said 'Let's get our arses moving before Pansy decides to find us and hex us both.'

'Let's.' said Draco. And they both left.

What they didn't notice was two Gryffindor girls, one with her hands full of shopping bags and the other clutching her wand tightly around her fingures, just a couple of feet away from the bullying scene.

Hermione was awe struck, while Ginny was still trying to breath between her laughter.

'Wow.' Said Hermione smiling. 'He's definitely not a monster anymore..' She thought to herlself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week was wierd. Harry noticed Hermione doing peculiar things.

1\. She was blushing in the Great hall, as she spoke to Ginny in the morning.

2\. She was day-dreaming in Transfiguration.

3\. She was found sleeping in the library.

What more, she was looking for Draco freaking Malfoy!

Harry was really concerned. He thought someone has spiked Hermione's drink the other day at Hogsmeade.

'Hermione are you all right?' He asked her.

'Yes. But why do you ask Harry? What happened?' she questioned him.

'You tell ME what happened Mione. What's with seaching Malfoy today morning?'

'Oh. That. Nothing, just wanted to have a word with him. That's all.' said Hermione. Was she blushing? she didn't know.

'From when have you been talking to Malfoy?' asked Harry, now really concerned and scared.

'She is definitely acting peculiar' He thought to himslef.

After a momenr when there was no reply from Hermione, he asked 'Did Malfoy give you anything to eat or drink?'

'Stop Harry. I'm fine. Don't fret.' she said smiling. She liked this attention after a long time. Her stupid friend was concerned about her...But for no reason. Shaking her head at Harry, who was about to say something, she said 'I have some work, I'll talk to you later.' And she left.

'Hermione...wait.' called Harry, but she was gone.

'I need to help her. She's definitely under some spell.' he thought. 'But how...'

At the same time, there was a sound and an old friend of Harry had entered the room. 'Dobby has come to say _Hello_ to Harry Potter sir.'

'Hello Dobby!' replies Harry grinning.

'Harry Potter sir, Dobby is a bad elf.' And with that said, he started banging his head to a nearby chair, but Harry pulled him away and ordered him to stop.

'Sir, I heard what you said. Bad Dobby...' said Dobby fidgeting his fingers. And a moment later he continued 'I promise Harry Potter. I will help you...'

'Oh no.' said Harry, recollcting Dobby's _HELP_ before his second year.

But Dobby kept on speaking ' **I will help you Harry Potter, to keep miss Granger away from master Malfoy**.'

Harry didn't know what to do. He just stared dumbfoundedly at the empty spot, were Dobby had just disapparated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN -** Forgive me if there are any errors. I just didn't have time to edit. (I'll do it later xp)

As said in the beginning, this story will be only a couple of chapters, not more than three for sure. I'll try and update it asap.

Thank you for reading! Make sure you review.


End file.
